


孤独星辰

by melota



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melota/pseuds/melota
Summary: 梅斯罗斯在阿门接受了审判，余生都将在监牢中度过。他做了许多梦，在梦中，他与依然生活在人类世界的梅格洛尔重逢。





	1. 梦

 

> **我发现，你死后，爱你的意义何其大，我理智上难以理解——但我仍想安慰你，照顾你。而我也要你爱我，照顾我。**
> 
> ——《私密信件博物馆》，理查·费曼致亚琳·费曼，《吾妻已死。吾妻已死。》

 

　　因为痛苦而不顾一切地跳入大地罅隙之后，梅斯罗斯终于拥抱了自己渴望已久的解脱——死亡。他回到了故乡，被审判、定罪，然后处刑。他没法再死一次了，维拉们也并未剥夺他的生命，而是认为他应当在漫长的余生中反思自己的罪行。后来被带到审判庭上时，他才知道，他的父亲和兄弟，还有那些曾经的追随者，都迎来了如此结局。

　　维拉们营造的监牢比梅斯罗斯在过去所见到的要好太多，纯白的墙壁、纯白的天花板、坚固的牢门，密不透风地构成了所有的一切。处在此间，梅斯罗斯回忆起了审判中的许多细节，他和父兄一同站在被审判席上，前来旁听的精灵围绕着大殿，他们的讨论声甚至能传到前排。那些话零零碎碎，感情复杂，而梅斯罗斯还看到了母亲诺丹尼尔的身影。离开提力安太多年，他想从那个背影中回忆起母亲的模样，却只得到一片模糊，就像那些传入耳中的只言片语，近在眼前，却又触不可及。

　　在接近无休止的日复一日的战斗中，他失去了父亲，失去了兄弟，而梅斯罗斯从来没有想过，他们还会有重聚的一天，即使是在维拉们的审判席上，即使他们的身份只剩下犯人这一层。那时他们必须保持缄默，不被允许互相交谈，也不能接触，只有在维拉提问时，能说上一两句话。但回答问题的机会并没有那么多，而他们的答案往往会惹怒旁听的人，对此，费诺不在乎，他的儿子们也不在乎，而梅斯罗斯则想了很多事情。

　　梅格洛尔没有回来。梅斯罗斯意识到这一点，还呆愣地把弟弟们的人数数了一次，差点还把父亲算上了。

　　他片刻的呆滞并没有引起其他人的注意，其他兄弟们也知道梅格洛尔没有回来了。尔后，高坐主位的曼威语气庄严地开口：“除梅格洛尔外，主犯已到齐……”他开始细数费诺犯下的罪行，他的儿子们手中的沾染的亲族的姓名，一桩一桩，没有任何疏漏。他们的罪名实在是太多了，让这一过程显得尤其压抑。梅斯罗斯无心去听关于自己罪孽的陈述，他太了解自己做过什么了，正如他清楚自己身上每一道伤疤的来源，那些是痛苦的源泉，不去想，不去看，他还可以呼吸得轻快些。

　　判刑的顺序从费诺开始，却跳过了梅斯罗斯，接着的是凯勒巩、卡兰希尔、库茹芬、阿姆罗德和阿姆拉斯，最后才轮到梅斯罗斯。他们的刑罚都是相同的，无限期的监禁，只是到梅斯罗斯时，曼威还特别提到，他是唯一自愿放弃生命的精灵，他的死亡是因为身体被大地罅隙的火焰所吞噬，而非战死，放弃自己的生命也是罪行之一。听到这句话，他的父兄们动作一致地望向他，众人的目光有愤怒，有哀伤，还有嘲讽，混合在一起，梅斯罗斯只听见了轻微的叹息和呵笑。

　　他低下头，回避父亲那严厉的询问眼神。他想，我已尽我所能地遵守誓约，不惜一切地夺回宝钻，但那种尖锐的、燃烧着的剧痛令他仅存的理智坚持不久便宣告崩溃，彼时自己所能思考的就只剩下一件事，什么时候才能从誓言中得到解脱？他没能得到答案，而梅格洛尔和他一样忍受着烧灼的痛，他最终还是选择了让自己去死，死了，什么都没有了。于是他抛下了幸存的弟弟，带着精灵宝钻跳入火焰之中。

　　经历了审判，他与父兄们被分别带到了牢房中，互不相通，完全无法感受到各自的存在，彻底隔绝了外界的一切，好像连呼吸的空气也是凝滞的。

　　白色的监牢与黑色的监牢并没有多大区别，最终都会让人产生害怕。后者让人陷入对“未知”这一存在的畏惧，活在无尽的黑暗中，变得像老鼠一样胆小畏缩，稍有震动便惊慌失措。前者却也差不多，面对枯燥的白色墙壁，无法看到外界的牢门，以及从未变化过的光，梅斯罗斯不知道自己的状态是平静还是麻木。他失去了对时间的概念，连简单的读秒也做不到了，甚至时长陷入沉睡之中，梦中他总会不可抑制地回忆起在提力安的快乐时光，在祖父尚未去世之前，他们平静又幸福地生活着，日常没有太多的烦恼，梅格洛尔的诗句与音乐点缀着那些日渐暗淡的记忆。

　　梦里的场景纷纷而过，没有什么先后顺序。最先出现的是母亲温柔地抱着凯勒巩的画面，老三还只是个小孩子，说话也说不清楚，他和梅格洛尔带着弟弟穿梭在林间，追逐着猎物，互相比试谁能够拿下，后来凯勒巩也参与进来，并且展露了自己在狩猎上的独特天赋。这样的场景维持不了多久，又一闪而过，变成了梅格洛尔在晚餐后弹奏音乐，他的歌喉一如既往的令人沉醉，连父亲也难得地夸奖了几句。父亲的声音是清晰的，凯勒巩脸上还挂着笑，其他的弟弟们也都是高兴的表情，母亲只有一个背面，也许也是在笑着，而梅格洛尔站在母亲身边与她轻声交谈着，过了一会儿，转过头来，温和地对他说：“你怎么一个人回来了？”

　　他的话音变得很轻很轻，短短几秒内就和这个梦境一同消散了。梅斯罗斯猜他可能还有后半句话没说出来，或许是问他为什么没带着芬巩一起过来，又或许是……质问他为什么抛下了自己。这个对他来说近乎可怕的念头稍纵即逝，梅斯罗斯心头又涌起了某种类似害怕的情绪，他不敢去看梦中梅格洛尔的眼睛，也不知道该如何回答。

　　我只是在做梦，所以我回来了。梅斯罗斯漫无边际地想着，凝视着监牢里雪白的天花板，他给不出答案。

　　并不是每个梦里都能见到梅格洛尔，梅斯罗斯的许多梦中，场景都不在提力安，有时在安格班，也有时在希姆凛，它们交错出现，日日夜夜纠缠着，仿佛在提醒他不要忘记那些过去。但梦境是很难被记住的，一开始可能还有印象，过不久就想不起来了，何况那些梦境真真假假，在这无限期的监禁中，梅斯罗斯觉得自己已经把过去发生的、真实的一切和梦中的事物弄混。他想分辨时，发现自己的思维也变得比以往要迟钝了，因为纯白的颜色侵蚀了他的视觉，寂静剥夺了他的听觉，无味的空气麻痹了他的嗅觉，而四面平整光滑的白墙则隔绝了外界的所有。他在这座深水般的监牢中一无所有，但其实他早就选择放弃自己的所有。

　　抚摸着自己所靠座的墙，梅斯罗斯问自己，你还能保持清醒多久？——不知道，我不知道。他听见自己回答，随后是轻微的呼吸声，那是他所能听见的唯一声音了，这是他无比珍惜的声响，也是自己还活着的证明。

　　于是他又闭上眼睛，不去看那刺眼的白色，很快便陷入了梦境中。浅层的梦中，梅斯罗斯都保持着清醒，他控制不了梦中的自己作出的行动，但他能去辨认、思考，想起这是什么地方，而这一次，他也还是做着这样的梦。映入眼帘的先是云层稀薄的天空，头顶阳光耀眼。梅斯罗斯迷惑地想看看四周，但不能控制自己的梦，只能任由其发展，继续看着远处的云。那些云姿态各异，而天空却是蔚蓝的，那是在监牢中看不见的颜色，梅斯罗斯贪婪地望着那难以触及的色彩，连云的白色都觉得比以往要美妙不少。

　　有什么穿梭在云层之间，慢慢升空，越来越高，直至整体平稳下来。梅斯罗斯看着那造型诡异的东西慢慢地往前而去，身后拖着一条长长的、和云差不多的白色尾巴似的烟雾，感到新鲜又莫名其妙，他从未到过云上，至少没有到过这么高，也从未见过像这样的东西。好像是机械，又好像是鸟，也许库茹芬能有个答案，他有着和父亲相似的思考能力和好奇心，他是最像父亲的人。

　　这是一个全新的梦境，他以前从未有过的经历。梅斯罗斯确认了这一点，兴奋感令他更加清醒，他知道自己睁开眼睛就能从这未有过的世界挣脱开来，回到往日熟悉的梦中，可他没有这么做，继续沉浸在这片云间，目送那飞鸟一般的机械离开，看它越来越远，直到消失在视线里。视线微微移动，梅斯罗斯注意到视线下方的云要浓厚很多，堆叠在一起，在日光的照耀下还呈现出不太一样的颜色。日落时，云层铺满橘红的霞光，而天空还是如此澄澈。这样的风景说不上是壮丽震撼，但与白色监牢一对比，就令人心生贪恋，不舍得从梦中离开。

　　云霞聚拢在一起，又快速散开，梅斯罗斯以为是刮风了，但散开的速度太快，同时他的视线坠落一般往下而去，令他一瞬间以为自己是要摔倒云所遮蔽的地面上。这样快速的冲击下，梅斯罗斯已经做好了从梦中惊醒的准备，却没想到云层下会是另外一番景象。他和地面上建筑物的距离逐渐拉近，原本他看见的只是一个个小方块，那些小方块脉络变得明晰，许多人在路上走走停停，一座城市的一角展现在他眼前。

　　人类的城市和梅斯罗斯记忆中的已经天差地别，如果不是路上有那么多的行人，他都不敢确认这里是人类生活的地方。梦中给予他的视角被限定在一个拥挤的路口，一旁的红、绿、黄三色灯光闪烁着，吸引着梅斯罗斯的目光，他搞不明白这立在路边等有什么意义，为什么这么多人抬头看着它，它代表着什么？红灯亮了一会儿，熄灭了，黄灯却只是明灭几次，很快最下面的绿灯就亮了起来，注视着绿灯的人们纷纷沿着涂着白色粗线的路往前走，但梅斯罗斯的视线却没有移动。他看着那些衣着各异的人类，感到前所未有的新奇，在他与人类相处的岁月里，这样的服饰从未流行过，即使是富裕的首领，也不能穿上这么精致的服饰，同样的，也不会有这么多的变化。但这周围鳞次栉比的高楼大厦、反射着阳光的玻璃平面，还有熙熙攘攘的人群，都明确地反应这一个信息：他死后的人类世界，发生了天翻地覆的变化，以至于眼前所见的事物，全是闻所未闻的、未曾接触的。

　　梅斯罗斯一半的心神沉浸在这新鲜的梦境中，一半却又警惕，因为从未见过的事物是不会出现在梦境中的，正如人无法想象自己未见过的东西，只能根据已知的拆散再重组。

　　红灯又亮了，原本准备往前走的人停下脚步，低头从口袋里摸出一个手掌大的轻薄长方体，不知如何操作，长方体亮了起来，上面出现了文字和图片，而且会随着指尖的滑动产生变化。第一次见红灯亮起来时，梅斯罗斯数了一下亮起来的时间，七十秒，然后才会让黄灯闪烁十次，绿灯则又一百四十秒，是最长的，等它们都依次亮了之后，又开始新的一轮，每一次都如此，没有任何差错。

　　在灯柱前站着的人所做的动作大同小异，他们低下头来，不太去注意周围的事情。梅斯罗斯又注意到对面的灯，两边的灯同时亮起来，又同时熄灭，基本保持一致，而对面的人也很多一脸漠然，专注于手上的小长方体。有人把小长方体贴到耳边，旁若无人地开始说起话来，梅斯罗斯能听到那个人的声音，虽然不大，但他听明白了这种人类的语言。那个人在于什么人进行对话，身边却没有人理会他，好像都习以为常了。梅斯罗斯专心致志地观察着那个人，可惜只能看到他的后背，他猜这个小长方体相当于沟通联络用的帕兰提尔，只是还不及父亲做的那样强大，只能听见声音却看不到画面，但能将帕兰提尔做成一个只有巴掌那么大的小长方体，也实属不易了。

　　望着那个人手中的小长方体，梅斯罗斯有些走神……梦中的人类世界，真的存在吗？又想，自己为什么会看到这一切？在梦中，来到一个全然陌生的地方，清醒着，又满是疑惑。

　　红灯又熄灭了，黄灯闪烁十次，绿灯亮起。人群开始向前。梅斯罗斯感觉此时此刻凝视前方的自己，其实和平日里凝视白色的墙壁一样，同样的被限制了行动，精神被禁锢在一处，思考都变成了费力的活动，理清线索也困难起来，面前所见都毫无头绪。他想跟着人群一起往前走，哪怕只有一小步也好，只要能挣脱此种桎梏！但梦中有巨大的、无形的枷锁控制着他的呼吸、他的思绪、他的行动，他在此间没有形体，对周围的人来说与空气无二，无法影响任何一个人。

　　对面的灯反反复复亮起，熄灭，像一场没有观众在意的表演。天空从明亮到灰暗，最后变成浓郁的深蓝，所有的星辰都被云层遮蔽，但人类的建筑物却在五彩斑斓的灯光下闪耀着，仿佛流光溢彩的巨型宝石。往来人影倒映在玻璃上，还没定格下来就消失不见，融入到夜色之中。

　　梅斯罗斯开始感到厌倦、惊惶。在白色监牢的无数日夜里，任何声响都足以令他的神经产生近乎荒谬的剧烈反应，既渴望又害怕，他从未有如此丰富的情绪，哪怕在安格班也没有。有时他觉得自己已经疯了，不是因为身上背负的罪孽，而是因为四面无处不在的白色墙壁，像是宣告他的精神早就死了，又像是厉声警告，你永远也不能离开这里！而这梦中突然出现的路口本像是一个安慰，让他回忆起身在人群中的感觉，但他依然透明，无人察觉，又或者是被刻意忽视——因为他不属于这个世界，他只属于那座白色监牢。

　　固定的视角有如小小的窗户，透过这一视角，梅斯罗斯还留意着周围，但被内心种种纷乱复杂的思绪淹没后，梅斯罗斯也没有耐心去记录那盏红绿灯到底亮了几次，他只能说，是好多次，也有好多人经过这里。等他收拾好心情，试图让自己从这近乎无尽的梦境中醒来时，时间已接近深夜，夜幕下的街道上飘来阵阵听不清旋律的乐声，路人也变少了。哪怕绿灯再亮起，也没有人从对面走过来了。

　　梅斯罗斯却有些不舍得从这样鲜艳的梦境中醒来，他无法控制自己做梦，更不能控制自己梦见什么。这样安静平和的梦境是宝贵的，没有刀剑相向、血流成河、尸骨堆积如山，也没有他人愤怒的质问，更没有悲伤的眼神，那些场景一幕幕从眼前飞逝，宣告一切无可挽救，事实既定。于是，他决定再在这里待一会儿，监牢中的身体只是动了动，眼睛却没有睁开。

　　绿灯亮起，与建筑物上的灯光相比，它实在是相形见绌，不引人注目，也没有写上什么文字。对面的灯下有一个人慢慢往前走，刚好踩着那无法分辨演唱者嗓音的音乐而来，好像是习惯如此，精准地找到了具体的节拍。那个人刚好走到这一边时，黄灯就亮起了，却并不意外。

　　哒。轻轻的脚步声。

　　哒。那人又是一步，又是在节奏上。

　　梅斯罗斯觉得自己与这位路人应当算是擦肩而过，但下一秒他就满是惊愕地睁开眼，猛然醒来。伴随着变得急促的呼吸，梅斯罗斯双手捂住眼睛，强迫自己回想起刚刚看到的画面。

　　黑发的路人向他走来，他和其他男子一样都是短发，穿着也和之前见到的人一个风格，梅斯罗斯并未察觉有什么不一样，对他来说都很怪异就是了。但仔细一看，那个人有一双和梅格洛尔十分相似的眼睛，而不仅是眼睛，那个人的鼻子、嘴巴、脸型都和梅格洛尔十分相似……

　　——不，应当说那个人有着和梅格洛尔一样的脸庞，一样的身高。

　　这么多年过去了，他们又在梦中重逢了，这梦境虚幻又易碎，却又在那一瞬间无比真实，好像梅斯罗斯一闭上眼睛，又能回去一般。


	2. 草地上的音乐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梅斯罗斯强迫自己再度回到梦境，这一次他又见到了梅格洛尔，发现他成为了一名音乐老师，而那时他正在给孩子们上音乐课。

　　梅斯罗斯这一次睡得太久，醒来后再也无法入眠，他一遍一遍地在脑海里回忆着梦中那看不清楚的画面，手指在白色的地面上写写画画，他一边写一边嗓音嘶哑地提醒自己：“穿着深红色的上衣，漏出了胳膊……手臂……”接下来的话他已说不出口，当时他全部的注意力都停在了梅格洛尔的脸上，对他的双手只是匆匆一瞥。  
　　想到这里，梅斯罗斯自嘲似的笑了一声，低头去看自己的双手。死亡后的回归，无论是否有罪，他们都在一如的恩赐下获得了新的躯体，那些过去因为战斗而受过的伤都消失，连他失去的右手也恢复了，许多精灵都感谢一如的仁慈，他们拥有了新生，但梅斯罗斯却有些无所适从。在监牢中，他常常自娱自乐地在地面和墙壁上写东西，虽然没有留下痕迹，但他更习惯使用左手，常常忘记右手并没有被斩断的事实。他的右手和以前一样健康有力，覆盖在上的皮肤光滑平整，没有任何烧灼后留下的恐怖伤疤，可他却无法忘记精灵宝钻握在手中时所带来的疼痛，令他的理智与灵魂承受了巨大的煎熬，肉体上的苦痛反而成了不起眼的小伤。  
　　那时他和梅格洛尔都遭受到了精灵宝钻的烧灼，他们被父亲最为自豪的作品拒绝了，誓死完成的誓言也蒙上了笑话般的色彩。那种痛太过剧烈，连互相之间的安慰也变得无力起来，梅格洛尔一直在他的耳边说，“没事的，没事的，哥哥……为了我们的誓言，这些都……都是可以忍受的。”他虽然这么说着，却已经疼得脸色苍白，额头全是汗水，双手的伤口渗出血水，胡乱的沾在精灵宝钻耀眼的棱面上。梅斯罗斯记得自己当时也想说些什么，他用誓言说服了自己仅存的兄弟，和他一起盗取精灵宝钻，但在这难以忍受的折磨中，他只剩下疲惫与悔恨。  
　　梅格洛尔强忍疼痛，空出一只手来，坚定地覆盖在他的左手上，与他一起握住那似乎是燃烧着的精灵宝钻，似乎这样就能让他们度过那尤为漫长的夜晚。梅斯罗斯到现在还记得那时的触感，粘乎乎的，两只血肉模糊的手缠在一起，他们用尽了所有的力气来做这个动作，但其实只要轻轻一挣，握住的手就会垂下来，再也没有重新握在一起的力气。  
　　后来……后来……梅斯罗斯想，我回到了阿门，却丢下了梅格洛尔。这一认知令他在梦中失去了直视梅格洛尔双眼的勇气，他是个不称职的哥哥，作出了错误的决定，不知如何挽回。  
　　光影纷乱的无数个梦境中，梅斯罗斯有时候是旁观者，有时候又是参与者，被迫地回忆着那些或真或假的场面，许多不曾注意的细节被放大，逼迫他参与其中。他怀念梦中温馨的篝火，他与兄弟们一起聚会，大家都无忧无虑地歌唱着、舞蹈着，讨论明天去做些什么，死亡这个话题变得无比遥远，似乎从来都没有被想起来过。这一次他也是旁观者，但他闯入了一个陌生的世界里，不是来自过去，而是此时此刻，也可能是在将来，这个梦就像让他进入到了帕兰提尔中，能窥见这么多年后梅格洛尔的生活。  
　　平躺在地面上，梅斯罗斯又闭上了眼睛，用一只手遮住。要快速入眠其实并不难，在以前，战斗后总会精疲力竭，而战报却不总是好的，过度的疲惫之下，只要一趟下来，无论是什么地方，都可能睡着。他更多的是学会了在睡眠中保持警惕，以及如何在醒来之后迅速恢复清醒，得益于他是精灵，他的精神比人类要好上许多，往往能坚持不久。但在这狭小却又空旷的白色牢笼中，除了看着墙壁发呆和睡觉之外，他没有其他任何活动，数不清楚是多少年过去，没有探望、没有交谈，他都快忘记怎么说话和发音了。  
　　闭上眼睛后，梅斯罗斯的心里甚至产生了一个新的问题，梦境中所见的是真的，那么他所处的牢笼，是假的吗？这个问题对监牢中的他来说也许并不复杂，却缺乏回答的条件，他没办法去证明自己所处的环境是真实的，也没办法说梦境是绝对假的，对未知的世界，虽然不像其他人一样产生恐惧，却总会有几分谨慎。可他想，是假的也好，面对假的、只存在于梦中的梅格洛尔，那种沉重的负罪感会稍稍减轻一些，让他不至于在睡梦中也皱起眉头来。  
　　……  
　　依稀间梅斯罗斯听见了笑声，不是大人们发出来的，而是孩子们发出来的，有好多孩子在笑着闹着，还有奔跑在地上的声音，以及错杂在一起的交谈声。他能分辨出这是人类的语言，有几个词语的意思他却不明白，也许是之后才出现的，因此也不多作纠结。视线在阳光下稍稍模糊，梅斯罗斯保持着身体的不动，聚精会神地看着，过了一会儿，那片雾气般的模糊才消退，映入眼帘的是一片修整得十分漂亮的草地。草地上有十几个孩子，梅斯罗斯数了一下，一共十二个孩子，六个男孩，六个女孩。孩子们不太安分地坐在小凳子上，嬉嬉笑笑地说着话，还有的看着从他们身边跑过去的朋友。他们都穿得非常整洁、干净，头发也梳起来了，似乎在等什么人。  
　　梅斯罗斯一眼就找到了这群孩子里最闹腾的那个，棕色头发的小男子说话最多，嗓门最大，和周围的小孩很热闹地聊着天。坐在另一边的女孩子们则比较安静，还有的手里捧着书，书上的文字也不多，能看到图画占了比较大的比例。他们的小椅子旁边都同样放着一个盒子和一本册子，但没有人愿意翻开来看。  
　　又有人从他身后走过来，穿着白色的长袖上衣，黑色的长裤，还戴着手套，手上提着和孩子们一样的盒子以及拿着一本稍厚一些的小册子。梅斯罗斯还以为这个人只是经过他的视线里，却没想到这个人是朝着孩子们走去的。见到他过来，原本吵吵闹闹的孩子安静了一些，可很快又叽叽喳喳地说起话来，应该是不太怕这个人的。  
　　那个最闹腾的孩子站了起来，跑到来人身边，牵着他的手往前走，边走边说：“玛卡老师，玛卡老师！我们今天不上课好不好！玩游戏嘛！安妮她们唱歌太难听了！”别的孩子却不理会他，还在和别人聊天，而那个被称为老师的人却只是叫他回到座位上，要准备上课了。梅斯罗斯距离他们并不远，他能听到这边的交谈，虽然不算特别清晰，而说话人的嗓音他却再熟悉不过，总能在梦里听见，在他的回忆中歌唱。深知这个背影，都与记忆中一样。  
　　梅格洛尔坐到那个空出来给自己的位子上，孩子们绕着他围成半圆，在他温声提醒上课了之后，都有些不太情愿地停下手上的事情，乖乖安静下来，抬起头睁大眼睛望着他。最闹腾的那个孩子叫迪伦，不依不饶得小声对梅格洛尔说，“玛卡老师，唱歌太无聊啦，拉琴好难啊！我们玩别的游戏吧，难得今天是在室外上课，多可惜啊！”说着他还眨眨眼睛，但梅格洛尔却没有听他的话，而是请他安静下来，拿出书本。迪伦瘪瘪嘴，对玛卡老师的拒绝感到难过，不情愿地拿出自己座位旁边的小册子，随便翻开一页就开始走神。  
　　梅斯罗斯终于有机会好好观察梅格洛尔了，他和以往出现在梦境中的模样都不太像，换了一头短发，瘦了一些，却很有精神。在梅斯罗斯的视线中，梅格洛尔刚好能看到侧脸，他正温柔地说着话，介绍今天上课的内容，让孩子们翻开册子上对应的页数。  
　　孩子们都很喜欢这位名为玛卡的老师，虽然他的课并不是他们最喜欢的，但玛卡老师声音好听，也从来不会对他们大喊大叫，更是没有生气过。梅格洛尔见每一个孩子都翻到正确的页数后，才进入正题，给他们讲今天要学的这首歌的故事，还把作者生平说了一遍。他说话时神情变得比平时要柔和许多，不自觉蹙起的眉头也舒展开来，见不到忧虑。  
　　梅斯罗斯出神地望着这一幕，看那些孩子们，几乎就好像回到了过去，他和梅格洛尔一起带着五个弟弟和芬巩他们玩，他们是最年长的，因此在孩子群里最受欢迎，也经常要承担照顾孩子们的任务。他可能是最有威信的大哥，但梅格洛尔却是最受欢迎的哥哥，意义不一样。偶尔他也为这件事开过玩笑，而梅格洛尔却只是微笑地接过他的话题。两位哥哥的地位之所以不同，可能是天性所致，梅格洛尔富有耐心、极少生气，能容忍许多孩子们的淘气之举，而梅斯罗斯在这种对比下，就变成了不近人情的严厉大哥。可以说他更像父亲，而梅格洛尔更像母亲。  
　　故事讲完以后，梅格洛尔把歌词唱了一遍，又把旋律哼唱出来。听到他的歌声，原本有些走神的迪伦都入迷了，所有孩子的心神都被他所吸引，呆呆地坐在椅子上，被这动听的歌声所俘虏。一曲完毕，也只不过是两三分钟的事，他唱完后，问孩子们需不需要再演示一遍。  
　　闻言，迪伦立刻就疯狂点头，满脸的向往，还说：“玛卡老师，如果我唱歌有你一半好听就好了！我的姐姐说我唱歌五音不全，我给她唱生日歌的时候她还嘲笑我，我再也不给她庆祝生日了！”他的童言童语让梅格洛尔笑了起来，又有些同情他的遭遇，却想不出什么办法，因为玛卡老师从小唱歌都只有被夸赞的份儿，还从来没有遇到过五音不全被人嘲笑的局面。  
　　梅格洛尔安慰迪伦道：“如果唱歌不好听，我们还可以用别的办法，你可以给你的姐姐拉一首生日歌，不一定非要唱出来……好了，孩子们，请你们拿出小提琴，现在我们要来练习拉琴了。你们可以先上松香，慢慢来，别着急。还有很长一段时间才下课呢。”最后一句话他是送给别的在偷偷看手表的孩子。被“点名”的孩子立刻羞了脸，假装玛卡老师说的人不是自己，理直气壮地把小提琴拿出来，煞有介事地摆出一个非常标准的姿势，梅格洛尔都被这个反应逗笑了。  
　　梅格洛尔也把自己的小提琴，从盒子里拿出来，因为要拉琴，他就必须要脱掉手套了。  
　　他的手遍布烧伤后的疤痕，一块一块地堆叠在一起，颜色深浅不一，早就从嫩粉色变成了难看的褐色，完全看不出那双能演奏出美妙乐声的手原来的样子了。看着自己的手，梅格洛尔还是下意识地皱了皱眉，梅斯罗斯看他做了几个动作来活动手指，然后拿起那叫“小提琴”的乐器，摆出来的姿势和迪伦的一样，标准却不僵硬，可以称为标杆。  
　　“都准备好了么？我们先来熟悉曲目，不要害怕出错，这是我们第一次拉这首曲子，出错是很正常的。但我希望你们能尽量做到最好，好吗？”他询问似的看向孩子们，见他们也都准备得差不多了，把琴谱放到架子上，还有那么一两个孩子还抬头看他，并得到了玛卡老师鼓励的微笑。  
　　十二个孩子架势十足，力争让玛卡老师听到自己超水平发挥的演奏，又尽力配合别的小伙伴。梅格洛尔作为老师，在这场伴奏中承担着首席的位置，他能听出演奏中存在的问题，一一记在心里，同时又在分心的情况下还能完整流畅地进行演奏，没有半个音符错误，节奏也未曾偏离。  
　　草地上的合奏和谐统一的动作，悠扬婉转的乐声，构成了赏心悦目的一幕。梅斯罗斯赞叹着，不忍心去破坏此时此刻的美好。数千年的时光过去了，梅格洛尔的面庞却依旧英俊，嗓音也洪亮又富有魅力，可他的身上的变化又如此明显，能让人很够很好地把他和提力安的他区分开来。现在的梅格洛尔已经不是提力安的那位诺多王子，也不是那位骁勇善战的诺多领主，他只是一个平凡的音乐老师，虽然音乐课并不算特别受欢迎，但他本人却受到许多孩子们的喜爱。听起来就像个不错的结局，好像滔天巨浪回归平静，只剩下海面的日落余晖和徐徐吹来的晚风，没有人会再提及血与火交织的过去。  
　　梅斯罗斯就在那儿，看着他们不断地调整、配合，重新演奏，梅格洛尔会精准地指出每一个孩子的不足，并告诉他们应当如何去纠正，有些孩子悟性并不算特别好，往往要说上三四次，才会有所改进。那首曲子听多了，梅斯罗斯都能在心里唱出来，没有人评价过他的歌声，他在梦里也听不到自己的歌声，但肯定比梅格洛尔差多了。他们家里只有梅格洛尔的歌声能得到所有人的一致惊叹，而梅斯罗斯只能得到弟弟们违心的赞美。  
　　他们练习的乐声反复响起，虽然并不是每一次都能演奏到最后，经常会中途停下来重新再来，但进步却可以很明显的感受到。到快下课时，一个女孩大胆举手，问梅格洛尔：“玛卡老师，我……我能不能听您再把这首歌唱一次？”她说这话时，小小的、圆圆的脸上浮着羞怯的红，深褐色的眼睛却睁得大大的，叫人不忍拒绝。  
　　梅格洛尔自然不会拒绝她，“当然，莎拉，我很高兴你们能喜欢我的歌声。”他笑了笑，把小提琴放到凳子上，又说：“这节课快要结束了，我要来验收一下你们的练习成果，所以这一次我不会和你们一起拉奏乐曲——你们伴奏，我唱歌，这样可以吗？”  
　　能在下课之前再听玛卡老师唱一次歌，孩子们都满脸高兴地点头，迪伦还一脸自信地说：“放心吧，玛卡老师！我们一定会有一场完美的谢幕！”另一边的椅子上，提出要求的莎拉也跟着说：“玛卡老师，我们练了这么久，一定不会再犯错的！我们来试试吧！”别的孩子也纷纷附和，保证不会让玛卡老师失望。  
　　和孩子们交流久了，梅格洛尔也模仿着他们的语调，非常隆重地清清嗓子，“好，感谢你们的配合！那我们预备了，三，二，一——”他顿了一秒，看向手里写这歌词的小册子，缓缓地唱出声来。  
　　那首歌的确不长，梅格洛尔估计唱完后就刚好下课了，这一次他没有分心去听孩子们的演奏如何，也不去找其中存在的瑕疵，而是全身心地投入到歌唱之中。  
　　梅斯罗斯就在远处，安静地聆听着，他想，自己大概是充当了他们这一堂课里唯一的观众，又莫名其妙地感到愉悦与怀念，他透过他们看到了他在提力安的过去。其实他没想到梅格洛尔会在人类的世界中会成为一名音乐老师，还是教小孩子的，但他和孩子们相处得很好，享受着他们的崇拜与喜爱，也回报以温柔与指导。但梅格洛尔的确是一个非常喜欢孩子的人，或许是从小被弟弟妹妹们簇拥着，令他这种天性得以成长，也成为了他提议收养埃尔隆德和埃洛斯的缘由。后来梅斯罗斯仔细想过，梅格洛尔这么做，是出于渴望——好像身边有着孩子们的欢声笑语，他们就能重新拥有那丰富的、柔软的感情，从而忘记自己所处的冷酷的现实。  
　　一曲结束，梅格洛尔宣布下课了。孩子们收拾好乐器与书本，却不着急离开，而是一个一个跑上前向玛卡老师要抱抱，这好像已经成为了他们约定俗成的小默契。梅格洛尔笑着蹲下来，张开双手，与小绅士小淑女们道别，并提醒他们后天还在这里等他。得到拥抱的孩子们心满意足，胆子比较大的迪伦，还动作敏捷地亲了亲梅格洛尔的侧脸，成功后得意地带着自己的小凳子和书本乐器迅速离开。后面还在排队的孩子仿佛得到了启示，深深认为迪伦此举十分机智，又是羡慕又是嫉妒，也鼓起勇气亲了亲梅格洛尔的脸颊，而性格比较羞涩的则小声询问可不可以，得到同意后才轻轻地亲了一下。  
　　对此梅格洛尔全不在意，表现得很大方，也很欢迎孩子们用这样的行为来表示对他的喜欢。送走最后一个来要拥抱的孩子后，他才收拾好东西，戴上手套离开。  
　　梅斯罗斯见梅格洛尔转身朝他所在的方向走来，忽然感到一阵说不出来的紧张。他仔细地端详着那熟悉的眉目，发现梅格洛尔的脸上还残存着刚才的笑意，边走边在想着什么，与他正好是迎面。他知道自己在梦境中是像空气一样的透明存在，并没有实体，却抑制不住地去想、去问：我已经张开双手了，那你是否可以给我一个拥抱，就像在那个夜里你之前握住我的手那样？  
　　他看见梅格洛尔离他越来越近，终于走到自己的面前。  
　　梅斯罗斯张开双手，拥抱了他的弟弟。


	3. 他的梦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梅格洛尔在梦中目睹了维拉们对父兄的审判，而在人群中，他见到了自己的母亲。

　　那是一座辉煌的、宏伟夺目的宫殿，从远处就可以看到，当梅格洛尔走近，他发现很多人和都是往那边去的。不，那不是人类，而是精灵，他们和他一样有着精灵独有的尖耳朵，穿着的衣服也是阿门才有的风格，那对梅格洛尔来说却显得有些遥远了。宫殿伫立在前，梅格洛尔认出那是曼威为审判所建立的，他记得那里常年冷清，无人造访，因为阿门并没有多少需要审判的人。但他身边那些往前走的人显然都是为了去那儿，他们表情各异，陌生的面孔在他的眼前一晃而过，交谈声忽远忽近，却无法分辨清楚他们在讨论的内容。  
　　在梦中回到阿门，梅格洛尔并是不第一次经历，他甚至梦见过自己在审判席上，听着他人作证，证明自己有罪的情形。那种感觉说不上是难堪还是愧疚，却伴随着深深的无力感，还有疲倦。但他现在更多的是好奇，想知道他的同族们到底为什么要去审判庭，因此也随波逐流地向前走，他还好奇地想，自己能不能在这梦中回家一次？去见见他阔别多年的母亲，享受短暂的相会也好。也不知道他逝去的父亲和兄弟们，如今是不是也回归到了阿门的拥抱中……  
　　梅格洛尔和众人一起，在旁听席上站着，没有任何人注意到他，他也很快意识到，自己在这梦中是不能被他人看见、触碰到的，就像个幽灵，也像个观众。不久，审判庭的气氛随着埃昂威的出现而有所变化，他站在人前，高声要求听众席保持安静，随后宣布，审判即将开始，会有士兵将犯人带到审问席。  
　　有两个站在梅格洛尔旁边诺多精灵低声说着话，一个问：“这是最终审判吗？”  
　　另一个回答：“应该是的，好像犯人都悉数回来了。”  
　　问话的人又说：“但我听说，还有一位不曾回来……应该不是最终审判吧？”  
　　另一个则又说：“无论如何，今天应该就会宣布他们的惩罚了，另一个可能会单独审判，不会有这样的规模，毕竟今天受害人的代表都齐聚了，大概没有下一次了吧。”说着说着，他们就叹息起来。  
　　接下来他们说什么梅格洛尔已听不清楚，他的全幅心神都因为审判席上出现的犯人而震惊，他看见自己的父亲、兄弟还有曾经的追随者都沉默地在士兵的引领下就位，所有人都面无表情，或者说已坦然接受接下来的判决与命运，不再去作反驳与抗争。随后是维拉们的出席，他们一并高坐在上，俯视着所有被审判的犯罪者。梅格洛尔怔愣地望向最靠近自己这边的费诺，他与父亲分别太久，在他死亡之后，仇恨与痛苦盘旋在他的心头，而他很明白，那种情绪难以宣泄，又不能向他人倾诉，渐渐就成了一个不应该谈论的词语。他思念父亲，在这强烈的思念之下，却告诫自己，不能去恨他，因为他也曾经历过你的痛苦，他也失去了自己的父亲——他们都被愤怒的火焰灼烧，除了投身于战斗，已不知如何是好。  
　　在费诺旁边站着的就是梅斯罗斯，他的大哥，选择在大地罅隙的火焰中结束自己生命的人。梅格洛尔看他和其他兄弟站在一起，这画面久违的熟悉，如果换一个场景，放到佛米诺斯的野外中，或许会有许多不同的意味。他与梅斯罗斯互相支撑着，目睹了越来越多的死亡与分离，其中有一些是他们亲手造成的，也有一些不是，但他们却活了一年又一年，背负着将近可悲又可耻的“幸存者”的身份。  
　　在誓言的重负下，他们每个人都像疯了一样，而疯狂之下的理智，却又逼迫他们冷静地寻找完成誓言，向大敌报仇的方法。但在某个他自己都不曾注意的时刻，梅格洛尔的心头却悄悄出现了一个声音，引诱他道：“你太累了，鲜血、残肢、生离死别、永无休止的战斗……而你却无力扭转，无法改变。为什么不把这一切放下呢？”这微弱却无法忽视的声音不断响起，梅格洛尔尽力忽视，却也曾问过那道声音：“我该做什么才能放下呢？”  
　　于是他便听到那满是渴望的话，“死亡。死亡是一切的终结。”  
　　然而这并不是终结。哪怕是死了，就像他的父亲，他的兄弟们，他们也没有得到永恒的安宁，而是重新在阿门的土地上，接受来自维拉的审判和众多同族的旁听，他们的罪恶罄竹难书，直至此刻，梅格洛尔还能看到旁听席上有许多暗自抹泪的人。那些互相拥抱流泪的人显然都是他们亲族残杀下的受害者，而今也获得了新的生命，他们终于等到了这一天，见到罪魁祸首付出代价的这一日，而这也是费诺和他的孩子们无法回避的一幕，死亡并不能帮助他们逃避。  
　　但梅格洛尔缺席了，他并不在被审判之列。他清晰地知道自己在做梦，自己一直活在人类世界，并未真正回到阿门。但这像一个可怕的魔咒，无时无刻不在惩罚着他，提醒他身上背负的罪过。费诺无需审问便坦然将自己所做的一切道出，他不畏惧，也不曾后悔，正如他死前一再要求所有的孩子为他实现誓言一般，坚定地接受了判决。再看他的儿子们，他们和自己的父亲永远地处在同一战线，但在他们的脸上，更多的是疲惫与……认命。他们都沉默着，静静地听着受害者的指控，承认自己的罪行，等候判决。  
　　梅格洛尔在那么多的旁听者中，见到了一抹红色的身影，那正是他的母亲。诺丹尼尔的双眼也蓄满泪水，她挺直腰背，藏在人群中，悲哀又不可置信地望着她的丈夫与孩子们。但梅格洛尔发现母亲的肩膀在微微颤抖，双手捂住脸，低声呜咽着，正极力控制不让自己的情绪爆发。在那么多哭泣的同族中，诺丹尼尔并不显眼，纵然她的红色头发让她有些与众不同，而被审判席上也还有几位红发的罪犯。她站得有些远，是被审判席所看不到的角度，他们背对着她，全然不知晓还有人在为他们流泪。梅格洛尔却正好能看到，他想走过去，给母亲一个拥抱，却又意识到，其实被告席上也有一个留给自己的位置，只是他在人类的世界里苟且偷生太久，快要忘了这一点。  
　　但他还是走了过去，或者说是“飘”了过去，没有任何障碍地挤进人群中，走到母亲的身边。  
　　精灵拥有永恒的青春，他们并不会有衰老的痕迹，皱纹、白发、迟钝等都不会出现在他们这被祝福的种族中。可梅格洛尔却止不住地想，母亲也老了，他们选择追随父亲，与母亲分别，他们没有作太多的解释，而母亲的不理解在仇恨面前也显得无足轻重，到父亲逝去以后，他们也不敢去提有关母亲的话题。这个家庭在无声无息中就分崩离析了，而他们兄弟所做的回避也不过是粉饰太平。当只有他和梅斯罗斯还幸存于世时，那又怎么能称为一个家呢？而那时他和哥哥早就分不清互相的关系到底是什么——他们是对方在那片土地上最后的陪伴者，家人，兄弟……也是唯一。  
　　在母亲面前，梅格洛尔又如何能坦言这样过于亲密而畸形的关系呢？他抬起手来想为母亲抹去泪水，轻声安慰她，想让她在这人群中不至于感到太伤心。但这些都无济于事，也不知是他的动作太过笨拙，还是他根本就只是一个虚影，诺丹尼尔依然哭泣着，孤单地望着她的丈夫和孩子们，喉中只有低低的、断断续续的哭声，落在梅格洛尔的耳中。  
　　那一刻，梅格洛尔比以往更加清楚地知道自己的罪孽，也更明白自己没有任何资格在这里站着，当一个观众。他应当站在父兄身边一同接受审判，偿还罪过，表达歉意，但在那之前，他更应该向自己的母亲悔过。可这样并不会让诺丹尼尔好受些，因为事情已经发生，伤害早就存在，无法抹平、假装无事发生。  
　　曼威正在宣读维拉们商议之后得出的判决，在场所有的精灵都安静下来，屏息凝神地等待最后的结果。梅格洛尔静静地在诺丹尼尔站着，让他感觉好像这就能在陪伴着自己的母亲，与她一同承受接下来的结果。可真的要说起来，从他们发下誓言那一个瞬间开始，这就成了可以预知的、我非常可能的结局。他们所有人都不是心存侥幸之人，不会去期待太过美好以至于显得虚幻的将来，正如每一次战斗都抱着必死的决心，不去想战后的欢庆。  
　　他近乎绝望地听着最后的判决，曼威庄严地宣告费诺与他的所有追随者，包括他的儿子与下属，余生都将要在维拉们营造的白色牢笼中度过，永无离开之日，同时，他们不会再与其他任何人见面，也不允许与他人交谈，哪怕是家人；唯有悔痛与孤独会伴随永久，没有其他。尔后，曼威又单独宣判了梅斯罗斯，由于他是第一个主动放弃生命、选择自杀的精灵，他的罪罚会因此加重。维拉们并未告知加重是如何加重，但梅斯罗斯并未发问，而是温顺、平静地接受了。这样的惩罚对一位选择自杀了解生命的精灵来说，既是仁慈，也是残忍，又或许二者兼有。  
　　审判在此进入尾声，犯人们都没有选择为自己辩驳，跟着士兵们从另一头出了审判庭，而其他人也慢慢离开了。  
　　跟着士兵走的犯人里，并没有什么人对旁听席感兴趣的，费诺没有看过来，而是径直往前走。费诺里安却有几个突然转头，目光在旁听席里扫了一圈，似乎在寻找着什么。梅斯罗斯和他的弟弟们一样，也看了过来。或许是他的运气比弟弟们好一些，一下子就看到了远处的诺丹尼尔。他的动作很快让弟弟们找到了母亲，而诺丹尼尔也立刻注意到了他们，慌忙扯出一个不太好看的微笑后，又不知如何是好。见此，梅斯罗斯呆滞片刻后，又苦笑着扭头走了，不敢继续去看母亲。诺丹尼尔愣住了，不知道梅斯罗斯为什么要躲开自己的目光，只能用眼神和其他儿子们交流。  
　　可梅格洛尔却清楚为什么梅斯罗斯忽然表现出了这样的反应。他的哥哥必然是想到了自己，想到在他们相伴的最后一段岁月里，他们从亲人变成了情人，乃至是……爱人。那决不能透露于人前的感情并未随着梅斯罗斯的自杀而中断，梅格洛尔没有忘却，而梅斯罗斯似乎也不愿放下，默默藏在心里，让他在面对母亲是满是心虚与愧疚。  
　　半响，喧闹的审判庭归于寂静，而梅格洛尔就一直陪在诺丹尼尔身边。此刻，见母亲的心情又失落起来，他非常想为母亲做些什么，哪怕说上那么一两句话也好，总比让她处于孤身一人的局面要好些。  
　　但诺丹尼尔并不知晓她没有回归阿门的儿子就在身旁，一个人在原地站了一会儿，僵硬地擦去脸上残余的泪痕，缓缓平复呼吸，好像自己并没有哭出来一样，也跟着人群走了。  
　　梅格洛尔却失去了跟上去的勇气，他明明是站在旁听席上，却忽然感觉自己也在刚才经历了一场审判，母亲的泪水与父兄的默认成了判决的一环，令他惴惴不安，日夜难眛，连同手上的伤疤也开始发烫发热，仿佛精灵宝钻还在他的手中那样，几乎夺走了他思考的能力。他无力地目送母亲远去，见她束起来的红发依然富有光泽，比离开之前长了许多，可头上的装饰却没变过，是父亲特意为母亲所打造的——他的母亲从未放下过对他们的担忧，而今时今日，过去却已成为心灵的枷锁，不论是远走的他们，还是他的母亲，谁都不能从中挣脱开来。  
　　对不起，母亲。梅格洛尔在心中呐呐说道。诺丹尼尔已经走远，根本听不见她第二个孩子的道歉，但即使她就在梅格洛尔眼前，其实也是听不到的。这句寥寥几字的道歉，掺杂着许多矛盾的情感，到说出口时就却只剩下简短的、表达不了什么意义的几个字，到底也是于事无补。  
　　这样的梦境令梅格洛尔感到恐惧，他挣扎着，呼吸加快，逼迫自己从倦意中醒来，好在这夜里重新找回一些温度。他用尽了所有力气去睁开眼睛，脱离审判庭给他带来的压迫感，想要忘记自己刚刚所见的画面。他不断喘息着，胸口上下起伏，猛然起身，终于离开了那个梦。  
　　窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声无声地告诉他，这是真实的世界。


	4. 歌与夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梦醒之后，梅格洛尔再也睡不着了。他消磨着时间，静静地等待天亮。  
> 而梅斯罗斯也出现在梦境中，无声地陪伴着他。

　　梦醒之后，梅格洛尔再也睡不着了。他只能满身汗水地起来，想找一些能消磨时间、转移注意力的事情。  
　　他看了看手机，时间显示凌晨三点，距离天量还有三四个小时，而等待天亮无异于一种折磨，那种难受的滋味梅格洛尔也不愿去回想。他去洗了个澡，尽量地慢一些，多花几分钟，然后又换了一身睡衣，却没有回房间里尝试睡觉，而是走到了隔壁的书房。  
　　他的动作不大，也没有开灯，因此并未惊动趴在自己窝里睡觉的安达内尔，它只是耳朵动了动，知道是主人夜里又失眠了，也许会和以前一样过一会儿就睡着了，于是又换了个方向趴着。安达内尔是一年前梅格洛尔搬过来是在公园里遇到的小流浪狗，它没有庇护，也不强壮，总是被其他野狗欺负，脾气却好得不得了，有着一身灰色的毛。后来安达内尔一个跟着它，鬼使神差地，他决定收养安达内尔。  
　　第一次看到安达内尔，梅格洛尔诡异地想起了凯勒巩和胡安，他的弟弟与胡安有深厚的友谊，但那段友谊最后也无法维持，不可避免、无可挽回地破裂了，凯勒巩此后再也没有说起过胡安，试图抹去它曾经的痕迹。好像只要不去想，不去说，大家都会好受一些，如此一想，还真是他们几兄弟一脉相承的毛病啊。  
　　梅格洛尔在书房里坐着，这里面的摆设也不多，毕竟他才住进来一年多，很多都来不及布置，而他也颠沛流离太久，对正常的起居要求早就变得粗糙与不在意。书桌上也很干净，就放了几支笔和几本上课要用到的乐谱，还有一个记录用的本子。梅格洛尔在书房里坐下，却不开灯，内心迷茫又烦躁，一遍一遍回忆着自己在梦中所见的场景。  
　　父亲走后，他也经常陷入梦魇之中，但很多梦都被中途打断了，很少能让他完整地看一回，那时敌人不知疲倦地昼夜来袭，所有人都枕戈待旦，他拥有的休息时间少之又少，繁重的事务令他无暇去为父亲的逝去哀伤，最后也让他成功地度过那一段艰难的日子。在少数安稳的、平静的睡眠中，梅斯罗斯都恰好在他的身边，他们分享一张床铺，像在阿门的亲密岁月一般，低声诉说着近日的生活，也会提及将来的作战计划，在他们的交谈里，一切都似乎是越来越好的模样，哪怕他们已经付出了如此多的代价。  
　　当梅格洛尔因为在梦中一遍又一遍地经历父亲的死亡而醒来时，梅斯罗斯总会下意识地抱住身边浑身冰凉的弟弟，他的怀抱令人心安，好像能除去诸多烦恼。醒来后的梅格洛尔往往是一言不发地坐在床上，眼神涣散地看向空中，不知在思考着什么。梅斯罗斯知道他的状态不正常，那是将近疯狂却又被理智禁锢的边缘，就像堆积的火药，只要一个小小的火星，连燃烧的过程都不需要，就可能在极短的时间内带来后果不可想象的恐怖爆炸。他找不到办法让梅格洛尔振作起来，或者说梅格洛尔一直在都试图振作，他在弟弟们面前表现得依然像个好哥哥，在亲随面前也仍然是位冷静睿智的领导者，但他说话的次数越来越少，连他的歌声也只能成为回忆。  
　　属于精灵的时代过去了，属于人类的时代到来了，过去的真实发生过的，都成为了他记忆中鲜活又无序的片段，在这夜里无休止的雨声中恢复色彩。梅格洛尔感到冷，好像他能吹到窗外的风一般，那天边的寒星都令他满身凉意。不断有雨水打到玻璃上，又缓缓划破玻璃上的雾气流下来。  
　　他拿起桌子上放着的乐谱，翻开来，但没有灯光，都看不清楚。梅格洛尔不在意这一点，在星光之下，能依稀看到字体比较大的乐曲标题和编号。桌子上的好几本乐谱都被他翻了一遍，最后被轻轻放了回去。  
　　  
　　安达内尔循着沐浴露的香气跑过来，它一身皮毛有些长了，梅格洛尔前几天忘记带它去宠物店宠物店修理，因此整个身体看起来愈发蓬松，像是胖了一圈。它叼着梅格洛尔之前给它买的小玩具，灵活地扑到梅格洛尔身上，甩动着大尾巴来哄他。  
　　在公园里流浪过的动物都能更敏锐地感受人的情绪，安达内尔也不例外，就像它清楚跟着梅格洛尔能有火腿肠吃，它也不会被人不耐烦地赶走，它的眼中，梅格洛尔是温柔的，亲近的，哪怕他一个人的时候脸上经常没有任何表情，也不爱说话。此刻，安达内尔猜梅格洛尔应该是心情不好，可能是没睡够又睡不着，它默默等了一会儿，见梅格洛尔没有回房间里，就知道他今天是彻底不会再去睡了。  
　　“谢谢你，安达内尔，我的朋友。”  
　　梅格洛尔见安达内尔如此贴心，下意识便笑了笑，将它抱起来，任由它趴伏在自己的膝盖上，把它叼过来的玩具放到桌子的一边。安达内尔用小脑袋蹭了蹭梅格洛尔的手，它做这个动作时尤其轻柔，很努力地控制着力度，生怕碰到他手上早就不会感到疼痛的伤口。它那双水灵灵的大眼睛凝视着梅格洛尔，虽然不会言语，却仿佛在问他，是什么困扰着他？  
　　梅格洛尔只是笑着，抚摸着安达内尔的皮毛，掌心贴着的地方还能感受到它的体温。安达内尔眨眨眼睛，回应似的叫了一声，它听不明白梅格洛尔在说什么，但一点也不会感到困扰，也不会让它和梅格洛尔的交流产生阻碍，它动了动身体，往前拱进梅格洛尔怀里，姿势有点像要站起来却不太稳那样。梅格洛尔立刻拖住了它，以免让它一个不稳就摔了下去。等如愿在梅格洛尔怀里被抱着了，安达内尔又甩甩尾巴，爪子拍在他身上，还有点像朋友之间的拍肩膀。  
　　窗外还在下着雨，可能还要下一两个小时，快到天亮时才会停下来。恰巧此时，夜空被照亮，一道雷声随之响起，让安达内尔立马瑟缩地躲在梅格洛尔的怀里。他却已经习惯了安达内尔胆小的性子，它怕打雷，怕体型比自己大的同类，遇到公园里的小猫咪都能被欺负半天，在家里却娇气地霸占着梅格洛尔的怀抱，每天跟在他的身后走来走去。有时梅格洛尔与安达内尔在一起，他觉得自己不像是有了一个动物伙伴，而像是多了一个调皮爱撒娇的弟弟。  
　　“安达内尔，别害怕，我在你身边。”梅格洛尔柔声说着，也和安达内尔刚刚做的那样，拍拍它，还抱得紧了一些，这样会让安达内尔更有安全感。安达内尔呜呜地叫了两声，尾巴甩起来也不如之前精神。  
　　见它实在是害怕，梅格洛尔便打开了书房的灯，让它安心。他又问，“你也睡不着么，安达内尔？”  
　　但梅格洛尔的问题安达内尔实在无法回答，他们之间一直是这么相处的，梅格洛尔也明自己不会从安达内尔身上获得什么答案。他学着好久之前梅斯罗斯安慰人的样子，哄着安达内尔，对他说自己特意去查过的有关雷电产生的解释，如此说了一番话，最后总结说：“我们不用害怕打雷，我们在房子里，不会被伤害，所以也不用去害怕。我们是家人，所以我会陪在你的身边，也会保护你的。”他好歹也是当了好多年哥哥的人，虽然不像凯勒巩那样有那么丰富的与犬类动物相处的经验，但神犬胡安和安达内尔有着许多区别，因此梅格洛尔表现得也算不错，至少安达内尔没有抖得像之前那样厉害了。  
　　  
　　在梅格洛尔无法感受到的位置，梅斯罗斯的视线因为书房的灯变得明亮而清晰起来，连同梅格洛尔说话的声音也清晰了许多。他看见有光透出来的房间里有一个模糊的背影，那个人正背对着他，他猜，那应该是梅格洛尔了。梅斯罗斯想要让自己更近一些，去看看梅格洛尔的脸，但他动弹不得，连勉强也做不到了。  
　　他听到梅格洛尔在和什么人对话，但只有梅格洛尔在说，他话音不大，话里有很多词语都是梅斯罗斯无法理解的，什么气流、水分子、静电、绝缘体、电荷……这些词对梅斯罗斯来说都是闻所未闻的，他想这或许也是人类的知识体系之一，就像梅格洛尔交给孩子们的那些音乐一样。  
　　等梅格洛尔把话说完之后，在他怀里的安达内尔欢快地叫了几声作为回应，这样会让梅格洛尔心情变好一些，他不喜欢自言自语。梅格洛尔凝望着窗外疾驰的雨，见天空乌云满布，估计今天天亮以后应该是个阴天。他漫不经心地想了很多今日的安排，但他下午才有课，还可能会因为下雨改到室内，到时候又是一番新的布置。可安达内尔全然不知梅格洛尔的思绪，它没什么苦恼的，只是赖在梅格洛尔怀中不肯下去，享受着在他怀里的时间。  
　　室内又归于寂静，只有安达内尔时不时的吠声。梅斯罗斯听见，有些惊讶，没想到梅格洛尔居然会养狗，而且看起来他很喜欢那只皮毛浅灰的狗，一直抱着它，与它说话。在梅斯罗斯的印象里，梅格洛尔很少对小动物表现出这样的热爱，以前胡安在家里，他们与胡安的相处更像是朋友之间的平等，并未真正将它当作动物来对待，而梅格洛尔与胡安的来往却不多，完全不像凯勒巩那样日夜不分离。  
　　只是他们分开了这么久，梅格洛尔有些喜好改变了，也不足为奇。梅斯罗斯未曾细数过他在白色牢笼中度过的日夜，但累计起来，却可以肯定是很长很长的一段时间了，而时间的洪流能冲垮曾经存在过的任何事物，它无坚不摧，坚定地向前。  
　　像是厌烦这样的安静，梅格洛尔双眼失神，低声说 ：“以前我睡不着的时候，就去写歌……有时候能写一句两句，有时候能把一首曲子都写出来，后来发现写出来的太多，整理起来都要用好多时间。于是我下次我睡不着，就起来整理那些歌。一夜又一夜，整理完后，我又无事可做了，于是又开始写歌，就在这个本子里。”他指着桌面上的一个本子，声音里满是倦意，混合在这嘈杂的风声雨声中，也不知是和安达内尔说，还是和自己说的。最后他叹息一声，指尖抚摸着笔记本的封皮，轻轻颤抖着，又不敢打开。  
　　说完这段话后，梅格洛尔才意识到，自己刚刚使用的并不是人类的语言，而是昆雅。在数千年里，他都没有再遇到过使用昆雅语的人，无论是精灵还是人类，使用的语言对他来说始终都有一股陌生感。可他自己也不使用了，在喃喃自语中，他回想起那段话，都觉得发音困难，有些词句使用也不恰当……对回忆的畏惧，对过去的陌生，是他不可治愈的后遗症。  
　　听见熟悉的语言从梅格洛尔的口中说出，一阵内疚忽然令梅斯罗斯心脏发胀，面前人的自言自语仿佛一只冷冰冰的手，狠狠扼住了他的呼吸，要将他从这难得的、祈求已久的梦境中驱逐出去。在审判庭中，他悉数承认了对自己罪孽的指控，以罪犯的身份被关入白色牢笼，那里什么都没有，似乎就是虚无本身，而他也好像成了这牢笼的一部分，不在思考、回忆，更不用说产生类似内疚的情绪。但此情此情，望见梅格洛尔，梅斯罗斯却无比真实地知晓了这种感受的滋味，他想回到过去，质问自己，为什么要作出如此选择，想方设法去说服梅格洛尔，又为什么连告别的勇气都没有，就如此离开他？除了悔恨，梅斯罗斯也很明白，如果以前不做出错事，事情就不会走到今日这一步，他们做的错事太多，如今所有都成为了惩罚。  
　　而今他成了个没有自由的懦夫，只有胆怯与悔恨一同折磨着他，心脏的悸痛阵阵上涌，穿过这真实的梦境带来痛苦。他是如此后悔，以至于整个梦境都失去了光亮，被剧烈的震动所摇晃，就像将要被重新构造一样。梅斯罗斯在这晃动中几乎无法站稳，眼前什么都看不到，耳边全是高楼倒塌之声。等他的视线重归明亮，急忙朝梅格洛尔那边看去，却只见他还在原处，一边抱着那只叫“安达内尔”的狗，一边在一个本子上写写画画，令梅斯罗斯不由想起了在佛米诺斯的那段无忧无虑的时光，很多次夜里见梅格洛尔的房间还亮着灯，进去后发现他还在谱曲写歌。同样的人，同样的行为，在场景和时间的变换之后，也拥有了不同的意义。  
　　十几秒前的那场震动好像只是一场幻觉，唯一能感觉到的就只有梅斯罗斯，他虚弱地靠着墙，惊讶地发现自己在这梦中终于可以自由行动，虽然看不到躯体，却不再受桎梏了。他怔了怔，朝梅格洛尔所在的房间走去。  
　　走到梅格洛尔身边，梅斯罗斯终于能好好去看看他。梅格洛尔并未察觉身边有何变化，更不曾得知自己已成为他人的梦境中人，仍是全副思绪都投入到了手头的歌谣之上，他写了个开头，时不时哼唱几句，又把不满意的地方改掉。梅斯罗斯悄悄看过去，见梅格洛尔姿势端正地书写着，只是写出来的话他看不太懂，没办法理解，可能是人类的语言发展太快，已经有了全新的语法。等梅斯罗斯艰难地读完已经写出来的部分，梅格洛尔都没有把下一行写出来，他抓着笔，并不强求能写出些什么，反而是这个苦闷的过程值得享受，往往等他想到了，时间也就过去了。  
　　梅斯罗斯就这么陪着梅格洛尔涂涂改改到天亮，半面纸都没有写满，期间连安达内尔都撑不住了，在梅格洛尔的怀中沉沉睡去。彼时，外面的暴雨渐歇，而空气都是潮湿的。梅格洛尔不忍打扰安达内尔，便静静地抱着它，心里莫名其妙地想着，以前梅斯罗斯这么从背后抱着自己时，是不是也是这样？可惜他很少去看梅斯罗斯的表情，多数时候都贪恋着那温暖的怀抱，闭上眼睛，不愿让梅斯罗斯过多担心自己。  
　　他不知道，当他想念梅斯罗斯时，他就在自己的身边，无声地凝望着、陪伴着他，他们一同度过了短暂的几个小时，终于把这漫长的夜熬过去了。  
　　梅格洛尔虽然不困，却有一点累了，于是合上本子，全身放松地靠在椅背上，打算在外出之前再休息一会儿。感受到梅格洛尔坐姿的变化，原本一直被抱着的安达内尔也随着动了动，让自己也睡得舒服些。见他们这样随意，也不找个毯子盖在身上，梅斯罗斯有些想笑，他的目光落在梅格洛尔的脸上，内心一片柔软。  
　　看了一会儿，梅斯罗斯又躲避般地移开视线，又重新看向梅格洛尔的本子。那本本子封面有些图案，中间的位置写了一句话，但封面不留墨，现在变得很淡了。梅斯罗斯仔细辨认了一会儿，终于认出内容来，那是一句用昆雅写的话：“致我最亲爱的家人们，”这句话是不完整的，缺了下半部分，但梅格洛尔并没有写。  
　　梅斯罗斯长叹一声，不再紧紧盯着那一行浅淡得快要没有痕迹的字，而是转身在梅格洛尔的脸上留下一个轻柔的吻，就像过去梅格洛尔与他同眠时那般，像是祝福又像是安慰。他知道自己这么做只是徒劳，梅格洛尔没有任何感觉，可他内心却期盼着、渴求着去吻吻梅格洛尔，去牵牵他的手，而梅斯罗斯这一次也却是顺从了内心的想法。  
　　在将要梦醒之前，梅斯罗斯满是眷恋地牵住梅格洛尔的手，与他告别。


	5. 我们听着雨声回家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暴雨的天气里，梅斯罗斯在街头，看着梅格洛尔送他的学生回家。  
> 这是他们多年来第一次感受到对方的温度。

　　阴雨天气已经持续好几天了，到处都湿漉漉的，好多孩子上学的时候包里都会多放上一把雨伞。受此影响，户外的音乐课改到了室内。按照课程安排，音乐课一般都是早上或下午的最后一节，上完就放学了，但并不是所有人都会马上回家，还有的要等家长来接，这一段时间里，孩子们会留在学校里。因此，梅格洛尔的工作又重了几分，课程结束后他还要留在课室里照看那些没回家的孩子，直到他们都回去了。  
　　下课铃响了以后，原本安静的教室一下子就被各种声音占领，归心似箭的孩子们风风火火地收拾好小书包，撑开雨伞冲进雨幕里，走前还不忘跑过来和梅格洛尔说一声“玛卡老师我们明天见”。梅格洛尔一个一个地和他们说再见，随后又低头去继续读自己带来的书。那本书他才读了一小半，每次看两三页之后，就会有孩子跑过来和他说自己要回去了，而他就会停下手头上的动作，询问是不是家里有人过来接，家里住哪里之类的问题。如此一番下来，梅格洛尔都觉得自己是个唠叨的老父亲，见到孩子们在大雨里撑伞都紧张得不得了。  
　　那本书还没有读到第五章，就又被打断了。梅格洛尔抬头，顺口就问了一句：“是家里人过来接你了么？”说完，他才发现跑过来的小男孩一脸气鼓鼓的，脸颊发红，脸上就差没写上“我现在特别超级极其不开心”这句话了。梅格洛尔认得他，他把所有上过他的课的孩子名字都记住了，并且都能叫对，大概这也是他受欢迎的原因之一。  
　　“卡尔，怎么不说话了？你是打算自己回去吗？”梅格洛尔把书倒盖在桌面上，心里猜测卡尔大概是和科室里的同学发生了一些小矛盾，所以才着急着要回去。  
　　卡尔依然还是怒火中烧的模样，圆圆的脸上眼睛也瞪得大大的，好一会儿才说：“我要回家！”  
　　“是父母来接吗？”梅格洛尔耐心地问。他熟悉这一套，孩子们不会花太多时间为自己的决定作出解释，更多的是选择坚持多说几次，重复说上好几遍以后，得不到结果的大人就会表示同意，又或者是干脆否定，他们就完成了一次不太成功的交流。他又说：“要自己回家的孩子都有父母同意，不过我要先给你爸爸妈妈打个电话确认一下。现在外面没有人来接你，又下雨，我不放心让你一个人回去。”  
　　听到他的话，卡尔心虚地避开梅格洛尔的眼睛，还是执着地说：“玛卡老师，我要回家！我可以自己回去的！”  
　　有着丰富和小孩子相处经验的梅格洛尔并不着急，如果他不同意，卡尔也没有那个胆子偷偷跑回去，而他也不想让梅格洛尔给自己的父母打电话“举报”他一个人回家的行为。梅格洛尔给卡尔提供了另一个办法，试图晓之以情动之以理：“这样吧，卡尔，你告诉我为什么着急回家，我打电话和你的爸爸妈妈说，由我来送你回家，怎么样？你虽然已经不小了，但外面下雨，不是很安全，你总不能让我们一直担心你吧？”  
　　可梅格洛尔的建议并没有得到卡尔的认同，他反而有些心虚地低声说：“……不要和他们说，不要。”这么说着，卡尔双手紧紧抓着校服外套的下摆，脸上的表情从愤怒转变为了委屈，而且双眼氤氲出泪水，像是快要控制不住哭出来了。  
　　梅格洛尔把卡尔抱到跟前，连忙抽几张纸巾擦擦脸，轻声问他：“为什么不让我和爸爸妈妈们说呢，卡尔？你再对他们生气吗？”  
　　此刻距离下课已经过去快半个小时了，一个班级就二十多个人，而现在教室里没回家的孩子就只剩下那么两三个，要不在看漫画杂志，要不就在玩手机，他们的娱乐活动多种多样，一副怡然自得的模样，十分享受家里人没来接走自己的片刻，反而都没有注意到梅格洛尔这边发生了什么。  
　　好面子的卡尔匆匆看了看周围，见没人发觉自己这丢脸的样子，才从梅格洛尔的手里接过纸巾。他没有拿来擦脸，反而想到了什么，很快便哽咽起来，哭着颤抖着低头看自己的鞋面，含含糊糊地说着，“他们离婚了，都不来接我了，谁都不来。妈妈说让爸爸来，爸爸说他……他叫我自己回去，他有事……他们都不回家，只有我一个人，我不是他们最喜欢的卡尔了……我不是了……”  
　　看眼前的孩子哭得上气不接下气了，梅格洛尔赶紧拍拍他的背，想办法先让他的情绪平复下来。他说：“卡尔是个好孩子，有很多人喜欢你，你的爸爸妈妈也肯定是喜欢你的。如果你愿意的话，我打电话和你的爸爸妈妈说，由我送你回去，怎么样？”他轻轻握住卡尔略微发冷的手，心想这孩子大概是吓坏了，缺乏安全感，而下雨一个人回家，这样的事情能增加他的安全感，感觉自己已经是一个大人了，比其他人都厉害，这样就不需要爸爸妈妈了。因为这个想法，卡尔才执意要一个人回去，哪怕外面的雨势越来越大，水都能泡住鞋子。  
　　沉默许久，经历了一番挣扎，卡尔勉强同意，“谢谢你，玛卡老师。但是能不能……不要说我哭了？我没哭！”  
　　梅格洛尔笑了一下，非常理解地说：“好的，卡尔，我会为你保守秘密的。”他翻出学校给他的家长通讯录，按照姓名字母排序找到了卡尔父母那一栏，先是给他的父亲打了个电话。  
　　第一次没打通，又打了一次，才接通。可能是外面的雨声太大，让手机里传来的声音也变得嘈杂，说起话来也有些吃力。梅格洛尔先道明自己是学校的老师，然后和对方说清缘由，也不去问对方为什么不来接孩子，而是直接提出由自己送卡尔回去。那边先是道谢，又说实在是太忙，然后随口问了一句，卡尔的妈妈没过来吗？梅格洛尔说，卡尔给妈妈打过电话了，但妈妈也有事，所以也不能过来。电话那头卡尔父亲语气变得有些不对，但到底控制住没有在孩子的老师面前失态，而是略感尴尬地向他道歉，也谢谢他对孩子的照顾，然后就匆匆忙忙挂掉电话了。  
　　卡尔眼巴巴地看着他，见梅格洛尔不到一分钟就敲定了这件事，又不禁失落地低下头。他的掩饰骗不了梅格洛尔，也只是让自己好受一些罢了。梅格洛尔拍拍卡尔的肩膀，特意用一种“我们要去探险啦”的兴奋语气说：“好了，卡尔，现在你是我的俘虏了，乖乖坐在这里，再等一会儿， 我们就一起回去。”他说“俘虏”时，还被自己的说法逗笑了，卡尔也不敢反驳一直对自己温和包容的玛卡老师，只能听话地回到座位上，把自己的书房放下来。  
　　他们又等了大概十分钟，见一位在高年级读书的学生慌慌张张跑到教室里，紧张地大喊妹妹的名字，随后才注意到还有老师在这里，红着脸道歉后，在签到表上签名带着妹妹离开。另外两个孩子也被家里人接走了，整个教室里就只剩下他们两个。梅格洛尔把教室的电源关掉，也在签到表上签名和写下离开时间，一手牵着卡尔，一手拿着伞离开。  
　　  
　　烦人的雨水从天空坠落，顺着屋檐、树枝、叶片滴落在雨伞上，也有的能落到人的身上。天空明亮，但距离日落不远，路灯也都亮起来了。这熟悉的景象提醒着梅斯罗斯，他又来到了人类世界，可能是某个不知名的街头巷角，但他总能见到梅格洛尔。  
　　虽然可以在梦里自由行动了，但梅斯罗斯还是下意识地紧绷身体，他对这里依然还是一无所知，不知道每个路口通向何方，害怕自己走错了以后，就错过了梅格洛尔经过那一刻。这是一种被动的场面，梅斯罗斯不敢挪动，只能花费精力去注意四周和他擦肩而过的行人，捕捉他们一闪而过的面孔，看看那雨伞下的人是不是梅格洛尔。他很少，或者说几乎没有做过这样的事情，缺乏相应的经验，一刻不停的寻找令他有些头晕。  
　　高楼林立的城市在梅斯罗斯眼里，俨然成了一座巨大的、无时无刻不在轰鸣着的迷宫，道路交错复杂，相似却不尽相同的建筑物在玻璃成为景象，霓虹灯光与车水马龙构成了目眩神迷的景象。梅斯罗斯没办法屏蔽外界的声音，不论远近的脚步声他都能听到，还有哗啦哗啦的雨声，它们落在地上，打在玻璃上，穿过彩色光线时发出一瞬间的闪烁。  
　　梅斯罗斯茫然地等待着，他抬头就能看到马路对面大厦上的巨幅广告牌，灯光打在上面，把广告牌里的明星衬托得光彩夺目，旁边还写着几个单词，可他不能理解。留意着周围的人的同时，梅斯罗斯忽然想，他的弟弟究竟是适应这样的城市的？这和他们记忆中的提力安相去甚远，和曾经所见的人类世界也大不相同，超出了过去他们所有的想象与构想。梅斯罗斯并不强迫自己去得出这个问题的答案，这和他在白色牢笼里的思考与迷惑是一样的，没有什么价值，很可能也不值得去回答。  
　　在原地站久了，梅斯罗斯感觉自己已经被淋湿了——但雨水只是穿过他在这里不存在的身体，在地面碎裂成许多小水滴。他又走到树荫下，试图驱散那种倾盆大雨迎头而下的奇怪感觉，在一股冷意之中，去看街上的行走的人。在这个为梅格洛尔而来的梦中，缺少了最关键的角色，连同周围的色彩也失去了光亮。  
　　  
　　卡尔的家离学校并不远，往常走那一段路对小孩来说可能只要二十多分钟，但在下暴雨的情况下，就要慢一些了。梅格洛尔帮卡尔把裤脚挽上一些，还问他有没有带雨衣，不过卡尔说没有，自己只有一把雨伞。他的雨伞又小又轻，如果只是平常的微风细雨，倒是可以自己撑开，但这种情况下如果打开来，可能过几秒钟就会被风吹翻，而卡尔自己也拿不住。梅格洛尔想了想，就对卡尔说：“这样吧，我来撑伞，你牵着我的手，在路上你告诉我要往哪里走，我听你的指挥，怎么样，卡尔？”  
　　卡尔点点头，郑重其事地牵上了玛卡老师的手。虽然隔着一层手套，但还是感觉暖乎乎的。梅格洛尔的雨伞并不是伸缩的，因此整体比较大，遮住一大一小两个人还比较容易，他们两个走的时候都不算太狼狈。  
　　“玛卡老师，沿着这条路往前走，看到面包店的时候往左转。”卡尔有些紧张地说着话，眼睛四处乱看，却不太敢抬头，他想找些话题和玛卡老师聊一聊，但却不知道说什么好，只能干巴巴地指着路。梅格洛尔恰好也不是个喜欢多话的人，对路上的沉默虽有注意，却也不强行开口要和卡尔聊天，毕竟并不是每一个孩子都喜欢老师这样的关心，他们偶尔也会感到害羞。  
　　风迎面朝他们吹来，把树叶上的雨水珠子都掀起来带到空中，有些又落在了他们的伞面上，也有些直接落到了裤腿上。卡尔的裤腿虽然挽上去了，却也没逃脱这一厄运，依然沾湿了。变湿了的裤子贴在腿上并不舒服，卡尔走路的姿势也变得有些奇怪，可他走快了之后，自己踢上来雨水又打到身上了。如此循环之后，卡尔原本就不算太好的心情变得更差，很快，梅格洛尔也察觉到这一点了。  
　　他低头去看牵着自己手的孩子，那孩子也没注意到自己正被老师看着，而是泄愤似的大步往前，好像要和这满地的积水破罐子破摔一般，踢到的水花快到自己的膝盖了，还有的溅到了老师的身上。这一下就让卡尔意识到自己闯祸了，赶紧加装什么都没有发生，移开眼睛，朝两边的行道树上东张西望，还想办法转移老师的注意力。他想了想，就说：“玛卡老师，送我回家后，你也是自己走回去的吗？”  
　　梅格洛尔目睹了这一幕，脸上的笑快藏不住了，但他决定不去揭穿卡尔，而是顺着他的话头说：“嗯，我也走回去。我家也不远。”  
　　“可是雨好大啊……”卡尔忧愁地望着那些空中迅速落下的透明水珠，紧紧牵着老师的手，“你的裤子会完全湿掉的。”他笨手笨脚地拎着自己的裤腿，补充道。  
　　“等一下就会变小了，很快了。”梅格洛尔却不在意这些，微微一笑，又说：“卡尔，我的裤子不会湿掉的，顶多和你一样裤脚变脏而已。”一听他这话，卡尔就不太好意思了，手指挠了挠自己的脸，生怕被玛卡老师抓住自己乱踢积水弄脏他裤子的事儿。万幸的是，玛卡老师并没有追究。  
　　他们很快就看到了卡尔口中所说的面包店，在路口转弯，走到了行道树十分茂密的街道上。这条街不是商业街，也没有什么店铺，所以相对要冷清很多，他们两个走的时候也宽敞了许多。卡尔又说，“玛卡老师，我们要一直走，唔……到了地方我会和你说的，我也说不清楚要走几个路口，以前没留意。”他红着脸，又不敢去看梅格洛尔了。  
　　“好，我都听你的，小指挥官。”梅格洛尔又笑了几声，心情却越来越好，假装自己是卡尔的士兵。  
　　他的小指挥官立刻打起精神来，生怕自己一时疏忽让玛卡老师走错了路，仔仔细细地四处瞧着，却又害羞到不敢说话了。与此同时，还有另一个人也听到梅格洛尔的声音了，在树荫下等了许久的梅斯罗斯猛然转身，见到了雨伞下的人们，小心向前走了几步，在距离越来越近时，终于看清楚了雨伞下的那张脸。梅斯罗斯没想到梅格洛尔还会带着一个小孩走在路上，那个孩子看起来也很喜欢梅格洛尔，万分珍惜地握住他的手，用那种崇拜的、喜爱的目光偷偷打量着他。但这在梅格洛尔身上并不算罕见，甚至可以说是常态，梅格洛尔总是这么招小孩的喜欢，和他的歌声一样，吸引着许多人。  
　　梅斯罗斯亦步亦趋地跟在他们身后，近乎屏息凝神，虽然知道他与梅格洛尔并不真正地处于同一空间之下，他们互相之间无法触碰、感知，只有他恩赐般的得以靠近在他身边，陪伴着他。那个被梅格洛尔牵着的孩子，听梅格洛尔说，应该叫卡尔，卡尔欢快地问梅格洛尔最喜欢的歌是哪一首，而梅格洛尔说自己喜欢很多歌，没有哪一首是最喜欢的，他都喜欢。卡尔却想要一个答案，换着花样又问什么歌是他觉得最好听的。梅格洛尔自然知道这是个非常简单的陷阱，他说了一首歌的名字，还说以后会在课堂上学到。  
　　“原来玛卡老师你最喜欢这一首歌吗？那我一定要学得比其他人都好！”卡尔对自己的学习热情充满信心，满腔雄心壮志地对梅格洛尔保证，“玛卡老师，如果我是最棒的那个，你一定要夸我哦！”他眼巴巴地望着梅格洛尔，就差没说一句，玛卡老师我要你亲手给我贴小红花。  
　　“那你一定要努力啊，卡尔，我们就这么约定了。”梅格洛尔笑着说。  
　　在他们两三步以外的身后，梅斯罗斯正怔愣地望着。有一瞬间，梅斯罗斯憎恨起这近乎真实的梦境起来，他在梦中，分不清现实与虚幻，分不清自己是梦中人还是梦外过客，反而希望自己能够永久地留在这里，留在梅格洛尔身边。而负罪感又一刻不离地在心底提醒着自己，是他把梅格洛尔独自抛下了，他们约好了要陪伴着对方到最后一刻，可他失约了，还比如上那些孩子们。他在瓢泼大雨中忽然失去了继续往前走、跟在梅格洛尔身后的勇气，他的爱人找到了平衡过去与现在的方法了，正在渐渐与充满苦痛与鲜血的过去道别，很快就能和其他人一样正常地生活，或许有喜怒哀乐，却不再被注定的命运所困扰。——但我在这里，就好像毁了这一切。梅斯罗斯想。  
　　梅斯罗斯终于停下脚步，目送梅格洛尔和那个孩子远去。  
　　卡尔笑得很灿烂，但他们讨论的话题被雨声所掩盖，留给梅斯罗斯的只有两个背影。  
　　梅斯罗斯头一次不愿意再留在这梦中，反而罕见地怀念起了白色牢笼的空旷，在那里没有人看见他的慌张与恐惧，过去的记忆也只有他一人回味。但身在这陌生的城市里，在梅格洛尔身边，哪怕梅格洛尔并不知晓，他的心却依然被没有来的惶恐所威胁着，生怕这个梦境在下一秒转为噩梦，他期盼着被梅格洛尔看见、触碰，却又无比害怕梅格洛尔可能说出的话语。人们总是害怕未知的情况，而与爱有关的所有，就是最大的未知，一日一日地让人处在胆战心惊之中，折磨着他们的心。  
　　那种强大的恐慌之情很快转变为了悔恨，再度让梅斯罗斯喘不过气来，他感觉到自己的肉体正紧紧闭着眼睛，身体躺在地面上，全身肌肉无力，根本无法通过一瞬的发力让自己从梦中挣脱开来。沉睡令他思绪混沌，他连睁开眼皮的力气都没有，更不用说从此处离开，令自己醒来。他被留在梦里，就像被留在白色牢笼中，无论何处，都不得自由。  
　　  
　　梅格洛尔把卡尔平安送到家之后，得到了卡尔在他脸颊处偷偷留下的吻，还有一个“再见”。与小男孩告别后，他又按照原路返回，打算从学校附近走自己记得的路回去。雨况的确如他所说的越来越小了，猛烈的雨声转为温柔的低语，反倒是路边车辆的喇叭声越来越高。清冷的月光从云层中透出，照在这座城市里每一个人的伞面上，而伞面上的水珠，也折射出不一样的耀眼光辉。  
　　因为不用迁就小孩子的速度，他走路比刚才要快上不少，丝毫不在意自己身上有些地方已经湿了。当他经过梅斯罗斯所站的位置是，速度也没慢下来，更不知道自己其实穿过了梅斯罗斯那气体似的身体。原本站在树荫下心情烦乱的梅斯罗斯愣住了，很快就捕捉到了那么一丝丝的不同，连同自己刚刚所想的事情都放下来了，反而追上梅格洛尔的脚步，走在离他仅有一步之遥的后方。  
　　不知为何，梅斯罗斯伸出手来，徒劳地去触碰梅格洛尔的手背。他轻而易举地抓住了那双手，又看着触碰成空，就像什么什么都没有发生过。这并不意外，梅斯罗斯也做好了失望的准备。但两只手在半空中交汇的一刹那，梅斯罗斯却感觉自己的手背多了一丝不属于自己的温度——来自梅格洛尔的身体，是他的体温。  
　　梅斯罗斯惊喜地停下脚步，不可置信地望着自己的手。而巧合的是，梅格洛尔也停了下来，抬起手来，看着自己的手掌张开又合上，做完这一系列动作后，又觉得自己莫名其妙，自嘲一笑后继续往前走。刚刚发生的就像一个秘密，只有梅斯罗斯一人知道，心头充满喜悦，也继续维持着同样的距离在梅格洛尔身后走，轻声保持着不让自己被感官敏锐的爱人发现。


	6. 我来找你了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一日忙碌后，梅格洛尔下班回家，笨拙地开始尝试学习新菜谱做饭。  
> 在厨房的窗户上，他看到了一个红发的身影。

　　单身人士的居家场景是怎么样的？可能是乱糟糟的，脏衣篮里堆满了没洗的衣服，枕头套和床单几乎没有换过，厨房里除了外卖饭盒就是泡在水里的碗筷，冰箱多是饮料和摆放杂乱无章的零食，如此种种，或许都是十分常见的画面了。身为单身人士梅格洛尔幸运地避开了以上每一项，哪怕家里多了一位性格比较活泼的家人安达内尔，他的家依然窗明几净、井井有条。他与安达内尔的生活算得上是默契和谐，至今不曾发生矛盾。有时梅格洛尔还会漫无边际地想，在与动物的相处上，他可能比老三凯勒巩还有天分，但转念一想又觉得自己的念头有些荒谬，两者其实没有什么可比的。  
　　因为音乐教师的工作比较清闲，梅格洛尔下班回家都比较早，下班后他就会带着安达内尔去公园跑上两圈，偶尔还会遇到同样出来遛狗的邻居老太太。只不过这几天阴雨连绵，梅格洛尔回家也晚了，他们散步的计划被迫取消。安达内尔只能苦闷地趴在飘窗上，眼巴巴地望着窗外，时不时发出类似呜咽的叫声，天天期盼着明天能是个大晴天。可惜的是安达内尔的期盼在这漫长的雨季大概都不会实现，眼见它心情愈加不好，梅格洛尔便打算改善一下安达内尔的伙食。  
　　这天下班后，梅格洛尔顺道去小区附近超市里买了几包据说特别受欢迎的、新口味的狗粮，又去生鲜区买了好几个鸡腿，想着回家后处理一下给它吃。  
　　回家后，梅格洛尔见安达内尔还恋恋不舍地趴在飘窗上，少见的没有跑到自己跟前来。见他如此，梅格洛尔又在考虑要不要去买一套宠物雨衣，好让他们在雨天也能出去活动。他毕竟是第一次一个人养宠物，数千年的流浪，太久没有安定下来，在很多方面都考虑不周，缺乏相应的经验。梅格洛尔无奈地看了两眼安达内尔，换上家居拖鞋，把新买回来的东西放到厨房里，然后拆开新口味的狗粮加到安达内尔的自动喂食机里。  
　　考虑到昨天还有半包没吃完放进冰箱里的意大利面，梅格洛尔也懒得去想今晚吃些什么别的口味，就打算继续做意大利面算了。感谢现代科技的发展，梅格洛尔脱离了一边翻一大本菜谱一边手忙脚乱做菜的阶段，可以拿着手机来研究怎么做菜，也大大提高了他的成功率。他打开手机，熟练地点进了自己常用的菜谱应用，打开了收藏菜单“意大利面的20种吃法”。昨天做了收藏菜单里的第一道菜，梅格洛尔就决定按顺序把这20种都做完，不去想每天都思考晚饭吃什么这个难题了。  
　　教程上说首先要把意大利面放进沸水里煮10分钟左右——这意味着要先有一锅沸水，梅格洛尔皱起眉头来，这上面没写要多大的锅、多少的水，他只能自己把握着来。他把手机放在特地装在厨房里的手机支架上，端着汤锅放到水龙头下往里面加自来水，加到自己觉得足够多了，就放到电磁炉上。做这件事时，又想到还要给安达内尔煮两个鸡腿，梅格洛尔又拿起另一个小号的汤锅，也往里面加水，放到另一头的灶台上开火烧，打算烧开后就把鸡腿放进去，安达内尔不能吃盐，就只能吃水煮鸡腿了。想到这儿梅格洛尔有些愧疚，他的厨艺是真的不好，也就只能应付应付自己，又因为安达内尔过惯了吃了上顿没下顿、随便瞎吃的日子，它也在吃的上没有要求，和梅格洛尔一样都凑活凑活就过去了。此时他又想起了胡安，它身体强健，吃东西上也没有要注意的，因此经常和老三分着吃饭，待遇比安达内尔好上不少。  
　　只是想了十几秒，梅格洛尔又把注意力重新移回手机屏幕上，继续看第二、第三步要做什么，他理解了一下，给自己列了一个顺序：先把西红柿和洋葱洗干净，都切块，洋葱要切得小一些，还要把肉剁成肉末。两边烧水都要十分钟，梅格洛尔算了一下，觉得有些紧，赶紧把肉块、西红柿、洋葱都放到流理台上，洗干净菜刀，回忆起自己在做饭视频上看到的剁肉末的次序和节奏。  
　　这大概是梅格洛尔最擅长的一步了，他有足够的力气，双手又习惯使刀，虽然从锋利的刀剑换成了做饭的菜刀，用起来却轻松自如，不到一分钟就切好了一碟肉末。随后准备给西红柿去皮切块，这里倒有些麻烦，他不会去皮，赶紧擦干净手去查怎么去皮，查了之后发现三种方法都有点费时间，还是放弃做这一步，直接切块。切洋葱时梅格洛尔放了一洗手台的水，在水里切开，却还是有点生理性的流泪。做完这些，梅格洛尔赶紧在肉末里加入其他配料腌一下，又把给安达内尔准备的鸡腿去骨，居然还余下一两分钟等水烧开。  
　　他从厨房里看了一眼客厅，明亮的室内干净整洁，安达内尔终于离开了飘窗，踩着梅格洛尔特意买给它的小玩具，兴致好了一些。  
　　水烧开了，梅格洛尔把鸡肉和意大利面分别下到两个锅里，电磁炉温度调低、灶台的大火改成小火，然后把平时不怎么用的平底锅洗干净，把黄油煮至融化，又下逐次肉末、洋葱、番茄块。在平底锅上翻炒需要对火候和时间精准的把控，可惜梅格洛尔是个优秀的工匠，能锻造出相当不错的武器和防具，却不是个有天分的厨师。教程上并威胁翻炒需要火候，梅格洛尔就只能折中选了中火，下番茄时差点给炒糊了，手忙脚乱去补救，拿锅铲的手都下意识要甩开了。  
　　希望以后能熟能生巧吧。梅格洛尔叹息着，关掉电磁炉和灶台的火，捞出煮熟的面和鸡肉，分盘转后，随后用给意大利面拌油，抓紧时间肉末番茄酱里继续炒。他现在觉得这个收藏菜单有些不适合自己，作者大概是没考虑过自己的观众可能从未下厨，基本没给出精准的把握，不说放盐、放油要多少，炒菜要多久，怎么样才算适量，全靠下厨者的直觉。  
　　“这个人比父亲糟糕多了。”熄火后，梅格洛尔自言自语道。  
　　他先把放得不那么热的鸡肉端出去，放到餐桌边，叫安达内尔过来吃饭了。安达内尔聪明，听到厨房的吵闹声歇了之后，就知道自己的晚饭也好了，丢下手头的玩具就跑到梅格洛尔脚边，亲昵地蹭蹭他的小腿，叫了两声，就埋头去吃塑料碗里的狗粮鸡肉拌饭。梅格洛尔拍拍它的头，说了一声慢慢吃，就回厨房把自己的晚饭端出来。  
　　拿起平底锅把面倒进餐盘里时，梅格洛尔一个没注意，手肘碰到了刚刚顺手放在一旁的胡椒粉瓶子，瓶子没来得及盖上，晃晃悠悠就倒下了。梅格洛尔倒吸一口冷气，已经做好准备迎接一个满是胡椒粉的灶台，心里想清理灶台又要花上好多时间，原本还算不错的心情也被破坏了不少。  
　　可他没听到预想之中的碰撞声，匆忙回头后见那个调料瓶往后倒到要洒出来时，不受地心引力控制似的缓缓停住，按原来的轨迹拧回去，恢复原来的平稳状态，整个过程没有一丝晃动，就像有一双手及时从旁扶稳一样。见这一幕，梅格洛尔愣了愣，随后看见这瓶子在瓶底快要贴紧桌面时，莫名其妙地左右前后晃荡了几下，如果不是看到刚刚倒下来的方向，梅格洛尔都怀疑自己的手是不是撞错了方向。他疑惑地盯着调料瓶的动作，甚至怀疑厨房里是不是刮风了，这荒谬的想法还让他下意识看了一眼厨房的窗户，但窗户是关上的，下雨时他从不开窗，防止窗外的雨水飘进家里来。  
　　窗没开，哪儿来的风？梅格洛尔捧着餐盘，对自己这忽然冒出来的念头啼笑皆非，拉开橱柜，从里面找出叉子，终于可以开始吃饭了。  
　　安达内尔吃得正香，听到他出来，摇了摇尾巴表示欢迎，又低头继续吃饭去。餐桌上往往是安静的，梅格洛尔没有可交谈的对象，安达内尔心情好时叫两声，但基本上也不发出什么声音，吃完后就跑开去玩小玩具了，要不就是跟在梅格洛尔身后看他洗碗收拾。  
　　等他和安达内尔都吃完了，梅格洛尔收拾起餐桌来。虽然只做了一份意粉，要洗的却不止一个碗碟，还有几个锅和一块砧板。他挽起袖子，又把手机放到支架上，随便选了一首歌放了出来，洗着洗着碗也跟着唱了起来。  
　　跟着唱完三首歌后，梅格洛尔才把这些全部洗完放好，又找出一块抹布去擦灶台和客厅的餐桌。于是他也没有关掉手机上的音乐，继续应和着节奏擦着桌面，反复擦了两次，确认干净后又去把扫地机器人找出来，清理安达内尔吃饭时弄脏的地面和掉在家里的毛。看着扫地机器人殷勤地在屋子里前后打转，梅格洛尔在厨房里把抹布洗净拧干挂好，打算去洗澡休息了。  
　　他顺手放好调料瓶到厨房的架子上，又疑惑这调料瓶是怎么一回事儿，心想自己买的应该不是特制的、推不倒的瓶子，怎么还会自己转悠起来？梅格洛尔没想到答案，觉得大概是自己回头来看时又不小心碰到了瓶子，所以瓶子才朝反方向倒去。他给自己找了个挺合理的解释，又检查了一下厨房的窗户，以防没关上水溅到了室内的电路。  
　　看向那扇窗户时梅格洛尔忽然愣住了，此时外面少见的歇了雨，凝结在玻璃上的雾气也散去了不少，能让人清楚看到屋外的景象。外面在没有雨水的阻隔下，在这位精灵的眼中清晰地呈现出来，透过这无色玻璃就能看到对面同样的高楼公寓、公寓楼里许多房间都亮起了灯，再往上看，还能见到天空中闪烁的星子，以及那云雾中暗淡的弯弯新月。但这已经算不上新奇的景象并不是梅格洛尔怔愣的原因——透亮的玻璃上不仅有他的身影，还有另一个人。或许是靠的近，那个影子比梅格洛尔还要清晰许多，但只有一个背面，看不到正脸。不过梅格洛尔还是能分辨出，那个倒映在玻璃上的背影，有着铜红色的头发、梳着精灵惯有的发式，身形十分高大，连穿着梅格洛尔都觉得有些眼熟。  
　　他迟钝地眨眨眼，就像刚才他意识到自己要把西红柿炒糊一样，脑中空白了一瞬，不知作何反应。梅格洛尔往前走了一步，又用力地眨眨眼，而玻璃上的倒影也像意识到了什么，挪动了两步，换了位置，看起来十分慌张。  
　　“安达内尔！安达内尔！”梅格洛尔大声喊道，“你能过来一下吗？”  
　　原本在客厅和小玩具闹起来的安达内尔立刻站起来，气势汹汹地跑进厨房里，它可从来没有听到梅格洛尔这样的语气喊他。它抬头去看梅格洛尔，乖乖等待着他的指令。梅格洛尔全身有些难以控制地颤抖着，他竭力想让自己冷静下来，双手平稳了一些，一只手抚上安达内尔的背，另一只手指向窗户玻璃上存在着倒影的方向，轻声和安达内尔说：“看看那里，安达内尔，那里是不是……很奇怪？”他缓慢地把说出一句完整的话要用的词汇念出来，觉得自己都不能理解话里的意思了。但安达内尔却很聪明，它与梅格洛尔无法做到完全交流，却顺从地朝他所指的方向望去。  
　　梅格洛尔等待着安达内尔的反应，心情说不出是紧张还是期待，只是很快又转变为了某种类似平静的失落。  
　　“汪！汪汪汪汪汪！”安达内尔连续叫了好几声，但不是那种遇事后的叫声，反而是平时听到梅格洛尔说话，疑问似的叫几下，想让梅格洛尔解释的做法。  
　　离开海边后，梅格洛尔已经很少很少会产生幻觉了，在过去相当长的一段时间里，梅格洛尔都被幻觉与幻听包围着，那些来自身后的声音，以及脑中无由来缺陷却命令他臣服的话语，好几次险些成功夺走了他的生命，可在最后时刻他又侥幸清醒过来，没有真正死去。他不知为何产生了一股微弱的求生的欲望，想逃离那如影随形的声音，想分辨出正式与虚幻的世界。后来他想到了一个办法，去借他人的双眼辨别，如果得到了否定的回答，那么就知道这是假的，他便会努力去抗拒意识中的压制。像这样的抗争持续了好多年，他过去的某位朋友还说这可能是精神分裂的症状，建议他去看医生，而梅格洛尔也的确听从了那位朋友的建议，然而当时并没有太过有效的药物，而那些药物对精灵的身体也并不适合，他只能重新依靠自己的毅力去抵抗。  
　　没有其他可靠的意见后，梅格洛尔想到了安达内尔，于是他唤来安达内尔，替他去看出现人影的方位，告诉他是不是真的有人在那个地方。而安达内尔的反应告诉他，此地并无异常，这应该是他再度出现的幻觉。只是此次一片寂静，没有嘈杂的耳鸣，心中也无那接近虚幻的声音蛊惑着他，将他拖进意识迷离的世界里。  
　　“你真的什么都没看到吗，安达内尔？”梅格洛尔又问了一次，盯着安达内尔的眼睛说道。他本来已熟练使用人类的语言，然而此时说出来的话却语调生硬、发音不准，连他自己都快弄不懂说出来的话的意思了。安达内尔却被他这副模样吓到了，呜呜叫着，害怕地缩了缩，像是不能明白他的问题，又像是不知如何能让梅格洛尔从这接近发疯的状态中恢复正常。  
　　“你看不到他吗，安达内尔？是吗？”梅格洛尔想办法安抚它，揉揉它的毛，让它出去了，自己却又沮丧起来。他重新站起来，朝那片影子走去，目光却落在玻璃上，看着那个影子因为自己的走进而移动。  
　　他越来越靠近那个影子，停在窗户前还有几步的地方，望见玻璃上的两个人影差不多大，知道自己已经走到了影子的面前。但梅格洛尔看不到，也听不到，他只感觉这里的气息与周围有些微的不同，他又告诉自己，这或许只是幻觉的副作用，就像过去所经历的那样。  
　　梅格洛尔的视线依然不在身前的空气上，而是紧紧锁定在玻璃窗户上，他看到那个影子生硬地抬起手来，动作犹豫地落在自己肩上，又慢慢往上，万分轻柔地轻轻抚摸着自己的脸。一阵转瞬即逝的温暖令梅格洛尔惊愕不已，脸上都没反应过来要摆出什么表情，他失神地望着那个只能在玻璃上看到的影子，终于回想起了到底在哪里见过这套衣服。在他少数没有被遗忘的梦境中，那座宏伟辉煌的殿堂中，他在旁听席上看到了他的父兄被审判，而其中，梅斯罗斯正是这身穿着。审判全程，梅斯罗斯都只留下一个背影，只有要离开时，终于匆匆看了一眼旁听席。他们的目光在空中巧合般交汇了，但双方都不知晓，也都看不见对方的身影。  
　　“Nelyo……”  
　　梅格洛尔嘶哑着开口，他想牢牢握住那人的手，有许多话想说，可他的嗓子却不受控制，好半天才挤出那么一个名字，便像哑了一样，什么都说不出来了。然而他的脑海并未空白，反而有数不清的、千丝万缕的思绪冒出来，担心这是幻觉、是友人口中的精神分裂复发了，又害怕这其实是真实的、只有一瞬便会消失，又回忆起梦中所见的人影，想去问他那场审判是否如他目睹那般。  
　　他伸出那布满疤痕的双手，试图抓住什么，却只触碰到微微温热的空气，完全不知道该放到哪里好。  
　　在梅格洛尔从玻璃上看到的画面中，那个半透明的影子微微躬身，小心翼翼把他抱在自己的怀里。因为他这一动作，梅格洛尔得以看清那人的侧脸，又更加不敢动，怕自己哪怕一个再轻微不过的呼吸，都会打破这渴望已久、在他幻想中出现过无数次却又从未实现的的重逢。  
　　他们都僵硬地维持着这在他人看来近乎可笑的拥抱空气的姿势，梅格洛尔低声唤着梅斯罗斯的名字，像过去他挣脱梦魇后醒来时那样，唇齿间的话音几不可闻，但拥抱着他梅斯罗斯却听得分明，哪怕知道梅格洛尔根本听不到，也在一声一声地回应着他。  
　　又过了很久很久，他们终于不舍地分开，梅格洛尔察觉到属于梅斯罗斯的温度离自己远了一些，便下意识看向窗玻璃。他看到梅斯罗斯的指尖落在玻璃上，试探性地划动了一下，发现能留下痕迹后，便抬手，近乎郑重其事地在上面写下：“Cáno”，随后停顿了几秒，又写道：“我来找你了。”  
　　梅格洛尔看看那行字，又看看玻璃上梅斯罗斯的背影，剧烈地呼吸着，大口吸气出气，胸膛剧烈起伏，眼眶里无知觉地冒出了水光。但不知为何，他并不想让梅斯罗斯看到这一幕，于是他竭力抑制着那落泪的冲动，反而扬起一个极少出现在脸上的灿烂的笑来，用那快要被自己遗忘的母语问道：“Nelyo，刚刚那个调料瓶，是你帮我扶起来的吗？”  
　　只是须臾，玻璃上又多了一行字：“是的。”  
　　看着玻璃里的红发身影点头，梅格洛尔低下头来，低声说：“Nelyo，我真高兴……我已经很久没有这么高兴过了。”而回答他的，则是梅斯罗斯的拥抱。


End file.
